Between an Author and an Editor
by Yoruyonaka Sakusha
Summary: Mitchan has fallen for a while now, and at one point is able to stop herself. Shigure has been playing his game for a while now, and at one point began to lose interest. Please R and R!
1. Prolog

**HAW HAW HAW! I have, in all my wonderful, fantastical splendor, come up with the bestest Shigure and Mitchanstory ever to be beheld by the eyes of fanfiction readers! This'll be a one or two chapter (maybe more.) story. I hope you all like it! Oh, and don't get mad at me if i'm updating too slowly. I'm working on it. The heat's been getting to me too. And it is summer. So yeah. I've also got a fever, as of five minutes ago.Oh! And a special thanks to Shizmoo, who's been reading every story i've written and reviewing for all of them! Thanks so much Shizmoo!**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting sick of this thing. Don't people have enough sense to figure i don't own the thing?**

In the beginning, it was obvious that Mitchan had been a bit foolish. Seeing an attractive male, but only seeing that. Not looking past what was in such a handsome smile. Mitchan had never thought that this would have been her downfall. Taking a job as an editor, a job she felt she was good at and enjoyed, did not seem like the kind of job with such happenings. She never thought the one slip that caused her steady confidence to fall into a deep, dark hole would be because of one man. One man that would slowly push her limits until she would be unable to take it. How one man could possess such a will to be able to do this to her, she never would have found out. She hadn't really registered she had fallen, in the beginning. Slight shock came into play of course. But as she fell lower and lower, panic set it, and she began to crumble.

Some holes have their roots sticking out though, and grabbing on could do a number of things.

From the beginning, Shigure could see that this one would be fun. This game of his, that could go on as long as he willed it, would be most entertaining. Manipulating, lying, promising and mainly just twisting his victims. He liked to think of it as his control. Shigure didn't really show his cruel, uncaring side to anyone than his closest friends, and once in a while to others. He thought of this game as his ability to control himself better. So the cruelty would slip out with his game, remaining concealed over his mask of playfulness and teasing. Why he enjoyed these games so much was a bit of a mystery to him, but having the power to control ones feelings, warp emotions and slowly take down ones ability to stay in control was something he found enjoyable. So when he saw the young woman ready to take on the job, he knew it would be fun. The games began.

Some games tend to like to run themselves though, throwing tricks that could alter anything, at any moment.

**Yup. A short prolog. I'll be working on the next chapter! I do have a fever though, and every time I move i fell like i'm gonna throw up. Look at how loyal I am to this website, these reviewers. Shizmoo, you're also one of my main motivaters! **

**As for your review for the story Nightly Torture, don't get depressed! Braces do suck (i don't have any but i know they do hurt), but I'm sure the result will be good! And teeth getting pulled isn't too bad i don't think. I've only gotten one pulled before, and it didn't hurt. It did feel weird though, and needles freak me out. I know sometimes it can be really hard, buttry to keep positive!**

**Ahem. So, review everyone!**


	2. Grabbing the Branch

**I think I'm going to have fun with this one. The idea came to me in the middle of the night while i was on my computer. I think I've beenspending too much time on it. I'm up waaay to late for my own good. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story as I think I'll be enjoying writing it.**

**Reviewers Corner:**

**The Cucumber Lady: Thank you so much! I'm glad I was able to get that reaction out of you (it is a good thing..?). I'm so happy that you enjoy my story.**

**Disclaimer: I own a Fruits Basket, a bookmark of Kyo, all the books, this plot and a computer. That's about it.**

This job was unbearable. Almost everyday her thoughts would be based on weather Shigure had been writing or not. It was unhealthy! Even though she had been on the job for such a long time, she never got used to it. She knew that Shigure really was a talented writer, so maybe that was why she got so paniced when she found that he was not yet ready to give her what she needed. She also knew she was worried about losing her job, but the people who worked with her gave her a lot of extra time. They knew what a pain Shigure could be, and how horrible he could be to Mitsuru (that's her real name. Mitchan is her nickname, mainlyused by Shigure and her friends). So, when she came in one day, looking completely exhausted, disheveled and all over broken down, it was decided that she had had enough.

Mitchan wearily walked up to the office her boss occupied. She had just handed in the manuscript Shigure had been working on. Of course she had been forced to wait at the door for half an hour, call him repeatedly, then beg him into writing only to find that all he had was a couple sentaces left on the last page before he gave it to her, but she had gotten it in. It was late, but it was in. Now she was being called to the office. She had a horrible feeling that she was going to be fired for her inability to work with Shigure, and was bracing herself for it as she entered the room.

She was quite surprised when she found her friends standing around her boss's main desk. When she entered the room, her boss, Kammi, stood from her seat.

"You look worn out." Kammi said after looking her over. "Please sit down."

"Thank you..." She mumbled, taking the seat offered to her. She looked up at everyone. "What's going on?"

"We're-" _Oh no, Mitchan thought. This is it. I'm fired aren't I?_ "-Reassigning you."

"What?" She asked, not quite understanding past she wasn't being fired.

"We think it's in your best interest and health that this is done." Kammi (A/N: Kammi is a girl) stated. Kammi was a middle aged woman (around her 40's.)(A/N: That's considered middle aged right?). She usualy wore nice clothing to work along with a pair of high heels that noone had ever seen her out of. She had a straight face withdark, almost black, eyes and dyed blond hair that hung around her shoulders.

"Oh we hope you're okay with it! We've just been so worried about you!" Nara (A/N: Another girl) exclaimed, looking worried. She wore only what she felt was comfortable, mainly some type of pants along with a rather baggy shirt. She worked hard though so her appearance wasn't to be worried about. She had dark brown, curly hair that she wore in a long braid that reached down her back.

"After you got that job with Shigure you've suffered so much!" Suzuya (A/N: Girl again.), a girl around the same age as Mitsuru added. She had straight black hair that she had cut so it was above her shoulders and stood a bit shorter than the rest. You could normally see her wearing a long skirt or pants with a slightly proper looking shirt on.

"That Shigure really did do a number on you Mitchan." Rai concluded (A/N: Boy!). He usually wore a proper suit for his job, though he often took off his tie or outer shirt. He had black hair that was trimmed so it barely hung over his eyes.

Mitchan didn't know what to say. She was being reassigned? She was leaving her job as Shigure's editor to be someone elses? SHE WAS FREE?

"I dont know what to say!" Mitchan cried. Although she did feel a small portion of regret. She knew she wasn't doing too well at being Shigure's editor, but it was what she did. Who would be his replacement? And who would she be going to?

"You're okay with it then?" Kammi asked, though it really wasn't up to her.

"I- Well, yes! I am!" She would be free of his harrassment! No more begging for manuscripts! No more following after him in a wild goose chase!

Nara and Suzuya pulled her up into a hug.

"Oh we're so happy!" Suzuya cried.

"Now you'll have more time to do things with us again!" Nara exclaimed.

"Congradulations." Rai said, watching from the side as they hugged. It was a girl thing. He was happy though.

"But, um. Who will I be assigned to? And what about Shigure...?" Mitchan asked after she had been released.

"Ah yes. We've found you a much more responsible writer. His name is Minoru Keituma. So far he's published about 4 books. We thought he would be a nice change for you." Kammi smiled kindly at the poor girl. "As for Shigure. Well, we made a group effort to find someone suitable for his..._uniqe_ way of turning in his work. Mitchan, this is Kameko Uhenama. She'll be Shigures new editor."

This was the first time Mitchan noticed the unknown woman in the room. She looked like a very sharp woman with an attractive face. She wore a suit that only added to her strict image and had her light brown hair drawn up into a tight bun. She stood up straight, shoulders squared and held herself in a position of extreme confidence.

"Hello, it is nice to meet you Mitsuru." Kameko Uhenama spoke clearly and directly, and Mitchan was at once intimidated.

"Ah, um, it's nice to meet you too." She extended her hand out to recieve a brief handshake. _Wow. This one's going to be tough on Shigure. I hope he'll be alright..._

Mitchan exited the office with her friends, who were insisting on taking her out for a bite to eat to celebrate.

Mitchan felt extremely relieved at no longer having to endure Shigure's constant teasing. There was a lingering feeling of sadness that she couldn't quite find the meaning of, but she brushed it aside to go enjoy her time with her friends.

**It's kinda hard to sort out Mitchan's life cause the books don't focus on it. Her last name was never revealed in the book so I'll have to make that one up. Unless you guys know it? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. I'll be posting the third chapter soon. Please review!**


	3. A Twist in the Game

**Yeah, I lied didn't I? I didn't get this chapter out soon at all, and I'm sorry. I've been working on my other stories though. Sorry! Please read one and enjoy this chapter.**

**Reviewers Corner:**

**Shizmoo: Heh. Sorry for the late update. And i guess your stepmom is right. I get this kinds of plots stuck in my head sometimes, and it's fun to see where they go when i write them all out. KooriKitsune: Yeah, I think I might have to make up one for her! I'm glad u like this one too! The Cucumber Lady: Nah, I didn't think it was. Glad you liked the chapter and glad the shriek was a good thing. Sorry I'm so late in updating if you've been waiting. Mitchan is overlooked a lot. And the fun thing about writing stories about those kinds of characters is that they are very flexible, so you can make them what you want (realistically) and give them a backround of your own.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fruits Basket it _would not _be a bestseller...I assure you...**

Shigure sat back in his chair, leisurely reading the newspaper he held in front of him. So far, his day had been going excellently. Tohru, Kyo and Yuki had already set out for school and his wonderful editor had payed him a visit. Although, in the beginning he had pretended not to be home and recieved numerous calls from her, only one of which he finally answered. After he had let her in the house, which she seemed too preoccupied to notice he had been in the entire time, and demanded the manuscript. Of course being the exceptionally gifted writer he was he only had a few sentances left to finish. But of course he had gotten Mitchan to beg him to finish it quickly, making her believe that he had much more than a couple of sentances left. In the end Mitchan had walked away with the manuscript, tears rolling wearily down her face.

Oh yes, Shigure had enjoyed his day very much.

He was forced to admit to himself that he was unusually cruel to the poor girl, but he really didn't care too much about the others feelings. She was incredibly easy to get her to break down, which made it all the more fun. She didn't seem to have the ability to get used to Shigure's 'teasing' and was most predictable when it came to what reactions she would give. Shigure couldn't say it was getting boring, for it wasn't. It was just getting to be like a...routine. He still enjoyed what he did very much, but there was no getting around that it was starting to dull. He would have to liven up the game soon if he wanted to keep it going.

He glanced at the clock.

Still early. He had no new manuscripts that were to be finished anytime soon, it would be a while before school got out, and there was simply nothing to do. Wait, what was he saying? He always could find something to do. Whether it be read the newspaper or go visit one of his favorite people. Hatori of course! Aya sadly had work today at his shop. For once, Shigure decided to call to announce his visit instead of just showing up. Actually, he just wanted to make sure Hatori was actually there and thathe had time to make tea... But just as Shigure reached for the phone it started ringing, almost making him jump.

He picked the phone up. "Hello?"

"Shigure Sohma?" A feminine voice asked, sounding familiar.

"Yes it is."

"Good. This is Kammi Itanagi, the head of the editors department. I have called to inform you that we are reassigning you an editor."

Shigure blinked. Oh yes, he remembered this voice now. How could he forget with how many timesshe had called to reassign him? This was unexpected though, it had been a while. "What? But what about my dearest Mitchan?"

"She hasn't been fired if thats what you are asking." He wasn't, but... "She has been assigned a new author. We felt a change was appropriate for the current conditions Mitsuru worked under." She had a slight edge to her voice with that last comment.

"I see... When will I meet my new editor?" He asked. It wasn't very surprising really. Before Mitchan he had gone through editors that just couldn't take it with him. Mitchan had probably lasted the longest...

"We planned for you to meet her tomorrow around 4. Is this an okay time?"

"Yes, that is a perfect time!" He said cheerfully.

"Good. Her name is Kameko Uhenama and she will come to your house around that time."

"Excellent. Is that all?"

"Yes." She said but paused and spoke before hanging up. "You're not getting off so easy with this one Shigure, so don't try anything."

And the line went dead.

So now he would no longer be seeing Mitchan? No more of her determination to get the job done? Or her lovely outbursts at his failing to reachdeadlines?Shigure was disappointed at this prospect, but pushed it aside easily with the next thought.

_Time to liven things up._

**Really, I am sorry if anyone has really been waiting for this thing to update. I didn't mean to let it go this much! I'm back though, and I'll try to update quicker next time okay? Please review!**


End file.
